


Vid : Alec Lightwood - Me & The Devil

by dayumm_gal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, Demon Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayumm_gal/pseuds/dayumm_gal





	Vid : Alec Lightwood - Me & The Devil




End file.
